Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements and applications with respect to the teachings of the above referenced patent applications in the field of general mass spectrometry including ion mobility spectrometry (IMS).
Background Art
The background art has been described in the above referenced patent applications dealing with mass spectrometry in general including ion mobility spectrometry (IMS) where the vacuum is absent from the general purpose system illustrated in FIG. 1.